


A Christmas to Remember

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade's stuck with paperwork on a perfect winter's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or its characters.

**A Christmas to Remember**

Tsunade was not fond of paperwork. This was no secret. It actually wasn't her least favorite part of being Hokage, but it was close. And being stuck in her office on a nice snowy day was not her idea of fun. Tsunade would much rather be curled up in front of a nice warm fire with a view of the snow. Most of her ninja were either staying warm inside today or out playing in the snow. There had already been a number of snowball fights that had broken out in the streets. All in all, they were enjoying the day.

She was not. No, she was stuck in her office with stacks of paperwork, and Shizune wasn't letting her out until it was all complete. Tsunade sighed. Today absolutely sucked. She reached for another report. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Shizune had even found all of her sake stashes and removed them. She was alone in her office with her paperwork. It was a nightmare situation if there ever was one.

There was a knock at the door, and Jiraiya strode in without waiting for her to answer.

"Hey, Princess." He grinned at her.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to some one who brought you a gift?"

"You brought me a gift?" She was rather skeptical about that.

Jiraiya's grin widened and with a flourish he produced both a bottle of sake and a container of sweets. These items were followed by two cups.

"I'd rather spend the day curled up in front of a fire with you, but I doubt the dragon out there is about to let you go any time soon, so I figured I might as well keep you company."

Tsunade found herself smiling back at him, and she pushed her chair back. Soon the two of them were perched in her office window, sharing the sake. This really was a much better way to spend the day in Tsunade's mind.


End file.
